


Drink Your Tea

by AutumnMelon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And there's practically nothing on it, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I find this ship really cute, M/M, Not trying to force ships on them, Tea, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMelon/pseuds/AutumnMelon
Summary: Quackity's voice is hoarse from all the screaming on his streams and Karl gives him tea.Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Drink Your Tea

"Here," Karl handed the boy a cup of tea, "Careful it's hot," 

Quackity cracked a smile, "Yeah, like me." He took the cup into his hands. Karl smiled and sat beside him on the couch. "Don't speak, you'll ruin your voice even more." 

The black haired boy rolled his eyes, but nodded. He took a sip of his tea, enjoying the warmth of the liquid in his mouth. Karl leaned over and grabbed the remote, turning on Netflix.

Quackity inhaled the smell of cinnamon and honey from the mug, the heat enveloping his hands and traveling down his body. He sighed, relaxing down into the cushions of the couch. Karl put down the remote once he found a show and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Leaning onto Karl, he took another sip, soothing his achy throat. His lover wrapped a soft, grey blanket around the both of them. Quackity put his head on Karls shoulder, and karl rested his cheek on top of his black hair. 

It was quiet and serene, with the soft sound from the tele and the breathing between them. Taking a sip from his now lukewarm, almost empty cup, Karl pressed a kiss against his cheek before he stood up. 

Quackity frowned, "Where are you going?" Quackity said, his voice sounding better already. But still, karl shushed him and said, "Going to make more tea." 

Quackity rolled his eyes, "I'm fine," He opened his arms, and made a pouty face. "Come back," 

Now it was Karl's turn to roll his eyes, "No, stop talking. I'm making more tea." Quackity groaned, and set his empty mug on the coffee table as Karl disappeared into the kitchen. 

This was going to a be a long week of tea-drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D It's my first time posting anything on Ao3, kinda nervous. 
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment! They make me happy!!


End file.
